A round electrical connector for an instrument, a control equipment, or an electrical equipment generally comprises a metal housing, an insulation body received in the metal housing, a contact provided in the insulation body, and a cable electrically connected to the contact. The cable is inserted into the metal housing from one end of the metal housing and electrically connects to the contact in the metal housing.
In order to ensure electromagnetic shielding of the connector, it is usually necessary to electrically connect braided shielding wires of the cable to the metal housing. The braided shielding wires of the cable are turned back onto an elastic seal ring provided on a plastic tail sleeve. When the elastic seal ring is compressed between the plastic tail sleeve and the metal housing, the braided shielding wires are pressed against an inner wall of the metal housing by the elastic seal ring, thereby realizing an electrical connection between the braided shield wires and the metal housing.
However, it is difficult to handle the braided shield wires of the cable. For example, it is necessary to use a cutting tool to cut off an extra length of braided shield wires, which is inconvenient and time-consuming. Moreover, the elastic seal ring is easily punctured or worn by the braided shielding wires, and it is laborious and difficult to reinstall the elastic seal ring after disassembly. In addition, the braided shielding wires do not create a good, reliable electromagnetic shielding effect for the connector.